


落日

by kexian



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian
Summary: 蒙太古人鱼，埃斯卡勒斯吸血鬼，卡普莱兄妹巫师
Relationships: Benvolio/Paris (Romeo and Juliet), Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio & Tybalt
Kudos: 2





	落日

班伏里奥是一条能上岸的人鱼。  
准确点说，所有蒙太古都是能上岸的人鱼。  
现代社会，人鱼当然可以上岸。毕竟不是远古时代的小美人鱼和坏巫师的年代了，化出双腿的药不仅便宜而且好用，根本不需要拿声音做代价，而且售后一般都挺好，上岸了腿疼可以退货。如果商家拒绝退货的话，那可能就在这片海域混不下去了。  
但是药剂终归是药剂，没法改变人鱼的本质属性，上岸一段时间总要再回到水里泡一泡。早些年还必须要回到海里，这几年有了仿海水材料包，哪怕在陆地上找个大一点的浴缸也能泡。  
对此班伏里奥的小表弟罗密欧和他们的吸血鬼朋友茂丘西奥表示强烈不满。前者觉得太妨碍他和附近树林里的小女巫谈恋爱，后者觉得太影响他和朋友们到处闲逛。  
“能变成人就不错啦，还要求那么多干什么？”班伏里奥不解。  
罗密欧和朱丽叶卿卿我我到一半突然需要恢复原型去泡浴缸很尴尬，茂丘西奥和你们玩到一半发现你们都跳进了浅海同样也很难接受。石头上一个晃荡着双腿的茂丘西奥严肃解释，海水里一个罗密欧还频频点头。  
班伏里奥一猛子扎进海里捡了一只被卷进海底的巨大的贝壳，作势就要往茂丘西奥身上泼。对上茂丘西奥委屈巴巴的眼神后他全身一个激灵，转手把水泼到了罗密欧身上。  
虽然茂丘西奥大概不会因为淋了满身的海水就伤风感冒，但是保险起见还是泼给罗密欧比较好。  
罗密欧在水泼到身上前一刻扎进了水里，冒出来的时候手里也拿着舀水的贝壳。蒙太古人鱼兄弟在浅海打起了水仗，背景音乐是吸血鬼丧心病狂的笑声。

其实虽然有了药水，人鱼们一般都更喜欢呆在海里，保持皮肤被水润湿的感觉。要不是有一天在水里捡到了心血来潮想要尝试悬崖跳水结果被过高的水压砸昏头的茂丘西奥，罗密欧和班伏里奥可能都不会经常性往岸上跑。事后茂丘西奥露出尖尖的牙齿威逼利诱他们不准把自己跳水跳迷糊的事说出去，并且慷慨的表示他可以出借城堡里的游泳池给他们做出门玩的中转站。  
“吸血鬼的城堡里也有泳池了？”班伏里奥问。  
“那当然，我们是现代化的吸血鬼！八条泳道哦！”茂丘西奥湿漉漉的头发纠缠在一起，让他们想起海底的水藻。  
茂丘西奥的威逼其实没有什么威慑力，吸血鬼的毒液对人鱼不起效果。但是利诱夹杂着对陆地上的描述挑起了两人的好奇心，何况对比起浴缸，泳池的吸引力无疑要大得多。  
于是蒙太古兄弟跟着茂丘西奥上了岸，班伏里奥还很好心地给茂丘西奥带了一把鱼骨梳子。对此茂丘西奥扑过来啪叽一口亲在班伏里奥脸颊上，湿漉漉的吻带着海水的味道，险些把还站不稳的班伏里奥撞回海里去。  
“班尼你最好了！”  
被感动到的茂丘西奥决定带人鱼兄弟去做他平时最喜欢做的事：去拜访附近树林里住着的猫王子。他熟门熟路地绕过树林里的枝枝桠桠和陷阱水塘，身后还在适应双腿的罗密欧和班伏里奥走的跌跌撞撞，好容易才走到那座建在一片空地上的小木屋前。茂丘西奥把木门敲得震天响：“猫王子我跳水回来啦！我没有死掉哦！快出来我们一起去玩跳水吖！”  
罗密欧小声问班伏里奥：“那我们要接住两个人吗？”  
班伏里奥小声问罗密欧：“他准备什么时候把梳子还给我？”

房子里的人无论是出于很显而易见的原因，明摆着不是很想理会茂丘西奥。奈何吸血鬼格外的坚定，拍门板的声音也格外的让人担忧门板的韧性。在茂丘西奥用第十五种语调喊出提伯尔特的名字及绰号之后，木板门哗地打开了。  
“茂丘西奥，你到底想干什么？”  
“我来找你玩吖猫王子，我们去跳水吧！”  
“说了不去。”  
“来嘛来嘛！”茂丘西奥兴高采烈地喊。  
“他知道他差点死了吗？”罗密欧小声问班伏里奥。  
“罗密欧，吸血鬼没那么容易死，海里又没有十字架。”班伏里奥小声对罗密欧说。  
“我有点站不住了。”罗密欧小声对班伏里奥说，“他们还要多久才好？”  
“我也，太久不上岸了。”班伏里奥小声对罗密欧说，“你认识回去的路吗？”  
幸好他们很快就等到了小木屋的另一个主人。朱丽叶出现的时候，茂丘西奥已经成功惹恼了提伯尔特，两个人在门前的空地上扭打在一起。小女巫披着斗篷提着草药篮子从灌木后头钻出来，摘掉兜帽上沾上的几棵草，歪着脑袋分辨了一会，一甩手把草叶扔到身后。接着她见怪不怪地冲茂丘西奥打了个招呼，一转头看到了站在门口悄悄移动重心的人鱼兄弟，露出了一个甜美的笑容：  
“你们好呀，我叫朱丽叶。”她举起手上的装满草药的小篮子：“表哥和茂丘西奥还要过一会，你们进来喝杯浆果茶吗，人鱼先生们？”

罗密欧恋爱了。  
接下来的五天里罗密欧天天往岸上跑，到处收集来的花朵和好看的贝壳，塞满一篮子就往小树林里送。树林里的朱丽叶也照单全收，然后捧出刚烤好的松饼或者刚做好的蓝莓酱。直到第五天，篮子里出现了茂丘西奥落在小木屋的鱼骨梳子。  
罗密欧坐在沙滩上捧着鱼骨梳子长吁短叹，反复质问班伏里奥和茂丘西奥：“朱丽叶是不是以为只是在交换礼物啊？不会啊，我送给她的都是最好看的贝壳和最好看的花！”  
班伏里奥盯着自己的梳子，不想理他。茂丘西奥平摊在沙滩上，怂恿罗密欧直接去表白。  
“有道理！”罗密欧眼睛一亮，“我现在就去。”  
他转身就往小树林里跑，手上还拿着班伏里奥的梳子。  
“罗密欧你清醒一点！现在是半夜！”

总之几个小时之后罗密欧回来了，脸上除了尴尬还是尴尬。班伏里奥从水里浮起来，相当严肃地问：  
“你是不是在朱丽叶面前变成人鱼了？”  
罗密欧跳进水里，把脸埋到班伏里奥的肩膀上。这几天在岸上到处找贝壳，满脑子想的都是朱丽叶。等他跑倒小木屋门口的时候才反应过来，自己已经很久没下水了。  
可能是最近劳累过度，也可能是对药物产生了抗药性，总之朱丽叶听见门外的响声打开门的时候，门口躺着一条不断挣扎接近脱水的蓝尾巴人鱼。  
“你还没带海水包？”  
罗密欧不想说话。  
小木屋里一时间兵荒马乱。朱丽叶喊来提伯尔特，两个人一起合力把罗密欧搬进了小小的浴缸里，放了一缸水，倒空了盐罐子。缺水带来的恍惚感让罗密欧抓住了离自己最近的红袖子，用尽全力大声说：  
“朱丽叶！我，我是来向你告白的！”  
提伯尔特挣开他的手，把满满一盆水全部浇在了罗密欧头上。  
“那她答应了没有？”茂丘西奥笑的差点闭过气去。班伏里奥抓住他修整的间隙，抓紧时间提问。  
“我不知道。”罗密欧垂头丧气地说，“我刚刚缓过来，朱丽叶的表哥，那个凶巴巴的提伯尔特，就把我赶走了。”  
班伏里奥安抚地摸了摸罗密欧的头发，然后突然说：“看那边，是不是朱丽叶？”  
“班你不用安慰我。”罗密欧扎进水底，“这么晚了朱丽叶才不会来呢。”  
“我会来的哦。”罗密欧猛地冲出水面，看到朱丽叶披着红斗篷，蹲在海边的石头上，眼睛闪耀的像星星。  
“我来告诉你，我答应你啦！”

班伏里奥觉得，恋爱中的罗密欧很给他省事。  
同时也让他有点孤独。  
茂丘西奥和罗密欧每天盯着钟往小木屋跑。在夹在一对浓情蜜意的小情侣和一对靠打架来调情的小情侣之间，班伏里奥觉得自己是一个巨大的电灯泡。  
两次后班伏里奥就严词拒绝当随行，于是改成朱丽叶每天拎着小篮子到海滩上来找罗密欧约会，一般还捎带一个男巫提伯尔特和一个吸血鬼茂丘西奥。  
没有人能拒绝朱丽叶，何况朱丽叶还总带着蓝莓松饼，是班伏里奥最喜欢的口味。  
于是班伏里奥开始了每天捧着蓝莓松饼坐在海滩边上看朱丽叶和罗密欧甜甜蜜蜜，偶尔看不下去就给提伯尔特和茂丘西奥拉架的日子。

虽然朋友们都很努力地把班伏里奥容纳进来，但是并不能改变罗密欧和茂丘西奥都不在的时候班伏里奥有点孤独的事实。  
于是班伏里奥开始经常性一个人爬到石头上思考鱼生，直到  
“你好？”  
班伏里奥一回头，看见海岸上站着一个白衣服的人类。  
很漂亮的人类，笑不露齿温温柔柔。  
班伏里奥愣住了。他盯着眼前的人类看了半分钟后，突然想起来自己还长着鱼尾巴。班伏里奥想从石头上跳下来游回深海，紧接着他发现自己很可悲地被尾巴绊住摔了下来。  
这几乎是不可能发生在人鱼身上的事，但是就是发生在了班伏里奥身上。  
长得很漂亮的人类蹲下来扶起了浅海里和自己挣扎的蓝尾巴人鱼：“你好，我叫帕里斯。”  
他张开嘴，露出两颗尖尖的毒牙。  
班伏里奥盯着他的牙看了几秒钟，松了一口气，然后摆出了经过蒙太古女孩们反复投票表决出的最迷人的微笑：“你好，我叫班伏里奥，班伏里奥·蒙太古。”  
他好漂亮，班伏里奥晕乎乎地想。被尾巴绊倒算什么，看见他就够了。  
帕里斯很适时地回应：“你好，班伏里奥，我可以坐在这里吗？”  
“当然！”班伏里奥飞快地跳回石头上，然后对帕里斯伸出手，紧接着又觉得吸血鬼大概不需要这点助力打算缩回去。但是帕里斯已经握住了他的手，借力坐上了石头。  
“谢谢。”帕里斯对着班伏里奥微笑，班伏里奥觉得自己的心脏都缓了一拍，恍恍惚惚不知道应该回答什么。幸而帕里斯很快就给出了解决方案：“你每天都坐在这里吗？”  
“嗯，这边的夕阳很好看。”说完班伏里奥就后悔了。这一带确实是看落日的好地方，但是没有鱼会在大中午的时候就等在这里看落日。  
不过帕里斯很友好地忽略了时间上的问题：“那我可以和你一起看落日吗？”  
“当，当然。”班伏里奥疯狂点头，悄咪咪往帕里斯那边靠了一点。

“落日很美。”两个人看着最后一抹余晖落下海平面，在稀薄的折射光中帕里斯搂着班伏里奥的肩膀评价说，“我还没有在这里看过落日。”  
“你看过很多落日吧，”班伏里奥问，“和别的地方比呢？”  
“其实在海上看落日会更壮观。”帕里斯回答，“周围没有陆地，只有海水，感觉很奇妙，好像全世界只有你一个人。”  
“不过你生活在海里，肯定没有这种感觉吧。”帕里斯一转头看到了班伏里奥迷惑不解的眼神，“在悬崖上看落日感觉也很棒，你想不想一起去？”  
帕里斯点了点悬崖上的那座城堡。  
“好呀。”班伏里奥说，“我们什么时候去呢？”  
“现在吧，我可以带你参观一下。”  
“但是我要回海里去了，今天在外面的时间太多啦。”班伏里奥很想答应。但是罗密欧的惨案近在眼前，由不得他不小心。  
“没关系，你可以用城堡里的泳池。”帕里斯微笑，“八条泳道哦。”  
班伏里奥隐约觉得这句话在哪里听到过。然而帕里斯的笑容实在太具有杀伤力，班伏里奥的大脑一时间失去回忆能力，只能让他握着帕里斯的手跳下石头，然后跟着帕里斯往悬崖上走。

帕里斯没有撒谎，古堡的花园里确实有一个八条泳道的泳池。有人贴心地去掉了浮线，帕里斯甚至友情提供了海水材料包。  
现在吸血鬼都这么有钱吗，为什么同样是非人类生物人鱼就这么穷，连罗密欧要追姑娘都只能送贝壳。班伏里奥沉在泳池底腹诽。他终于想起来上一个友情提供泳池的是茂丘西奥，小疯子给出的承诺基本没兑现过，现在他们两个又不知道疯到哪里去了。  
可能是他内心怨念太重，班伏里奥觉得自己听见了茂丘西奥的声音。  
“嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎下面是班尼吗？小侄子你下手很快啊？”紧接着班伏里奥觉得身边的水哗地一震，一捧海藻突然出现在自己面前。  
不是幻觉，肯定不是幻觉，幻觉里小疯子的声音不能这么清晰。  
班伏里奥猛地上浮，弹出水面一瞬间轻微的窒息感清楚地告诉他他绝对不是在做梦。  
“茂丘西奥？怎么，你怎么在这里？”  
“我为什么不在这里呀班尼。”茂丘西奥浮出水面趴在泳池边缘上，甜甜蜜蜜地笑着，“这是我家哦~”  
班伏里奥看看茂丘西奥，然后再看看岸上端着饮料走过来的帕里斯。  
“我需要一个解释。”班伏里奥面无表情地说，“什么叫下手很快？你早就知道吗茂丘西奥？”

茂丘西奥好冤枉。  
茂丘西奥好委屈。  
于是班伏里奥觉得自己肩膀一沉，接着是茂丘西奥大声的控诉：“班尼你怎么可以这样！你要弄哭茂丘西奥了！”  
然后帕里斯伸手试图把茂丘西奥的脑袋从班伏里奥的肩膀上推下去，人鱼抬手用手背挡住了帕里斯的手：“我需要解释，帕里斯。”  
“嘻嘻嘻班班我知道你最好了。”  
“你也一样。”班伏里奥亲手把茂丘西奥的脑袋从肩膀上移开，“解释。”

事实证明班伏里奥确实想岔了，整件事当然和茂丘西奥没有关系。小疯子无非只是恰好被他和罗密欧捡到了而已，就像帕里斯恰好被班伏里奥捡到一样。  
“那要从很久很久以前说起了。”帕里斯叹了一口气，盘腿坐在泳池边缘上，“你大概不记得吧，那天我从船上掉下来了。”  
班伏里奥想起来了。其实也不算很久很久以前，无非是几个月前而已。罗密欧正在想尽一切办法追求罗瑟琳，留下班伏里奥一个人游到海面上去看日落。在太阳快被海面吞没前的一刻，班伏里奥看到了远处轮船上掉下了什么东西。出于人鱼的好奇心和对海洋的保护欲，班伏里奥决定游过去看看掉下来的是什么，如果是海洋垃圾的话还要想办法丢回陆地上去。  
然后班伏里奥捡到了一个人。  
“所以是你。”班伏里奥回想了一会之后面无表情地说，“吸血鬼怎么可能淹死，你装什么？不对，吸血鬼怎么可能掉下来？”  
“因为船上的血锭用完了，我饿了好多天。”帕里斯举起手边装着浅红色液体的酒杯对班伏里奥示意了一下，“他们发现我是吸血鬼了。”  
“根据《人类保护法》和《非人类生物限制法》，就算我就像住在血库里一样，我也不能咬人。”帕里斯耸了耸肩。  
虽然早几十年就通过了各种对人类的保护条例和法律，总体上人类还是相当畏惧非人类生物，而人类的畏惧往往披着一层攻击性的外衣。哪怕是人鱼这样相当友好温和的非人类生物，也出于自保的目的不愿意让人类看到自己的鱼尾巴。对此各非人类生物族群搞过很多次抗议活动，可惜在人类占社会总人口绝大多数的情况下，效果并不理想。  
在传说里人鱼毕竟无害，吸血鬼可就不一样了。事实证明，虽然船上没有大规模杀伤性武器，也没有十字架或者大蒜，但是一船绝大多数人类联合起来还是能够把前来友好谈生意、而且为了表现诚意还饿了很多天的吸血鬼掀到海里去。  
“其实要努力一下也不是不能游到岸上去。但是你来了嘛，而且还挺晃眼的，”帕里斯小声说，比划了一下班伏里奥的头发，“像落日。”  
“后来你把我丢在海滩上就跑了，我想找你也找不到。”  
“我那是去找人！”班伏里奥的尾巴不满地拍着泳池水面，“谁知道我带人回来就看见你不见了。”  
“然后小侄子那天看到我们一起去找提伯尔特就来问我你是谁啦！”茂丘西奥鼓掌，“班尼我和你说，他不是故意晾你那么久的哦，他去找那些把他掀下水的人当晚饭啦！”  
“茂丘西奥你不要乱说！”帕里斯大惊失色。  
“什么现在不是不可以咬人的吗？”班伏里奥目瞪口呆。

在帕里斯反复解释现在吸血鬼绝对不能咬人而且血锭比人血好喝多了之后，班伏里奥才警惕地靠回岸边：“那你确实没有把他们怎么样对吧？”  
“当然没有。”帕里斯瞪了茂丘西奥一眼，茂丘西奥对着他做了一个鬼脸，“没有肯定没有，我只是把他们的公司搞破产了而已。”  
人鱼在海底住久了，对陆地上的商业系统并不熟悉。班伏里奥听到没有出人命就松了一口气，茂丘西奥翻了个白眼。

“不过我确实觉得还挺快的。”最后帕里斯非常诚恳非常真诚地说。  
班伏里奥双手抱胸，往泳池中心缩了缩：  
“你们吸血鬼都离我远点。”

离远点是不可能的，绝对不可能的。茂丘西奥第一个扑过去缠在班伏里奥身上，而帕里斯……  
帕里斯叹了口气，微微前倾对班伏里奥伸出一只手：“我错了，你回来好吗？”  
班伏里奥深呼吸，班伏里奥试图表现强硬，班伏里奥放弃挣扎，班伏里奥不争气地游回去，班伏里奥叹气：  
“好吧，我原谅你了。”

第二天和朱丽叶一起回来探亲的罗密欧惊觉自己多了个吸血鬼亲戚。


End file.
